Fiery Beautiful Innocence
by DreaC
Summary: Mercedes Jones is an undercover agent sent to McKinley on a case. She's on the look out for none other than William Schuester. In order to keep an eye on Schuester, she has to infiltrate the Glee Club, but there's only one problem, she has crippling stage fright. She not only has to conquer that, but learn to deal with the advances from her reporting officer, Sam Evans.


**Fiery Beautiful Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

"Jones!" My boss, David Spencer, called my name and I stood from my desk, where I was doing paperwork on a case. Looking up at the man, I always smiled a little to myself because he reminded me of Jonah Jameson from Spiderman with his patches of graying hair on the sides, but the top still remained dark brown. He was the most respected man in our unit.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"We need you for a case briefing."

I looked back at the mountain of paperwork on my desk. I had to get it done, there was a deadline. "But the paperwork –"

"I understand that you're new, but this is important. We need you in here. That paper work can wait." He gave me a quick flash of a smile, and it eased the stress. I quickly followed him into the room where all the higher ups were already seated. I took the nearest empty seat, trying not to draw that much attention to myself.

"Drug possession has been on the rise all across the state of Ohio, as we all know. Lately it has been less on the streets and more in the schools. We've seen it in cities such as Columbus, Dayton, even here in Cleveland, and now Lima. What do these places have in common? This man started working at these schools when the rise happened." A picture of a man with brown curly hair in his mid thirties appeared on the screen. "His name is William Schuester. He's clever. We have yet to pin him with anything, because he covers his bases well. He is now teaching at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio as the Spanish teacher and is also over the glee club. We need an insider. We need to watch this man's every move. It can't escalate any further. That is why you're here, Ms. Jones."

I frowned. "M…me?"

"We need you to watch this man. Infiltrate his club, get to know the students at McKinley, and get us what we need to put him away for good," Mr. Spencer advised. I was taken aback by this. I'd never been on an undercover case. I was practically brand new to this bureau. Just thinking about the task had me nervously chewing on my bottom lip and all eyes were on me. "You're perfect for this. Not a single one of us could pass for high school aged, except maybe Evans, but you have something we're not sure he has."

I had not a clue who Evans was. I hadn't met everyone yet and I'd been here for almost a year. "What's that, sir?"

"You can sing. You shocked us all at the Christmas party. Those who were on duty saw the video. You're a shoe in for the glee club."

"That was just a Christmas carol, sir, hardly anything to rave about." And I had had more eggnog than I could remember. My horrible stage fright had slipped away, and I'd sang my heart out. What they wanted me to do now was more horrifying than running out into the line of fire without a bulletproof vest.

He waved me off. "The case is yours. Get back to that paperwork and we'll fill you in on departure and your cover story tomorrow."

Nodding, I stood, and made my way to the water cooler. My hand was slightly shaky and I almost spilled it on myself when a voice sounded behind me. "Good luck on the case. Sounds like a big one for your career."

By the time I turned to speak, someone called, "Hey, Evans, we could use you over here."

I watched his tall form with short brown hair retreat before I could even reply. "It's going to be terrifying," I whispered as I made my way back to my desk.

I would be staying with my aunt and uncle in Lima, Ohio. They would pass as my "parents" if need be, but truly I was just crashing in their spare bedroom. We weren't that close, but we talked at least a few times a year. They'd been at my graduation two years ago. After I'd arrived and gotten settled, I went down into the kitchen where they were. "Thank you for letting me crash here, while I work on this case."

Aunt Sheila, a petite dark skinned woman with long luxurious locks smiled at me. "Oh honey, anything for you. The family is so proud. In the FBI at age 23! You are something else, lady."

I grinned. "Thanks. You know you've been sworn to secrecy, right? For all intents and purposes, you and Uncle Dan are my parents. Should you blow my cover…well I'm not exactly sure what they'll do."

The woman laughed. "I don't know what you're doing or why you're here. The only thing I know is that I'm your guardian and we have to get you registered for your first day."

"The joys of being in high school again," I murmured.

This place was no different than any other high school except the cheerleaders ran around in their uniforms all day and the jocks work their hockey jerseys and football lettermans. I was getting the strong sense that the school was clique heavy. I audibly gulped as I walked down those intimidating halls toward the office. My phone vibrated, and an unfamiliar number displayed. Going into an empty classroom, I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Has the eagle landed," an unfamiliar deep voice asked.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number." I frowned.

"Shit…no…it's Officer Evans. I'm overseeing your case. Your reporting officer."

"Oh…well, yes then the eagle has landed. I kind of hate that saying though. Can we say something like the diva has taken the stage?"

He lightly chuckled. "I like that. So has the diva taken the stage?"

"She has, and there's a bit of stage fright."

"Miss Jones, you have the voice of an angel."

A smile rearranged my features at the compliment. "Thanks, Officer Evans."

"Call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam."

"You be safe, Mercedes," he said seriously.

"Did I say you could call me Mercedes?" I asked playfully.

"You didn't, but now that I have your number I'm going to call you what I want, when I want, beautiful."

A stupid giggle escaped my lips. _Was he flirting with me?_ I asked myself, unsure. I wasn't used to guys just outright flirting with me, especially fellow officers. "Is this still business or…" I stopped unsure of how to phrase the next part.

"Oh, I can mix in a little pleasure if you'd like," Sam's voice went to a low whisper, but then he cleared his throat. "Be careful, Mercedes. Schuester is sneaky, and he could be dangerous."

"Will do," I replied, almost ready to hang up.

"Hey," Sam said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Call me…every day. Keep me updated, and if there are problems let me know." He sounded so concerned, not like he was briefing me or checking up on me at all, but how could this practical stranger care that much about me. "I haven't lost an officer, and I don't plan on losing one yet."

Walking out of the classroom, I walked toward the office to look at a map of the school. The bulletin board caught my eye. There was a signup sheet for the Glee Club. It was pitiful that not a single name was on it. Sighing, I said aloud, "Might as well get this show on the road." My name was the first to go on the list. After all, if there was no Glee Club, there would be no way for me to keep a close watch on Schuester.

Classes seemed to drag by and I felt like I was in agony. I'd gone through this twice – once in high school and a second time in college. Now I had to repeat the whole sit through classes and learn things. I already knew all of this stuff. I got a 4.0 in both high school and college. With all the free time, not stressing over what the teachers were lecturing on, my mind was left to wonder about Officer Evans. I couldn't put a face with a name. I wasn't even really sure I'd met him, but he seemed like a really laid back guy. I was also relieved that I wasn't in this thing completely alone. I was going to need someone to vent to, and actually talk to about the ridiculous things I saw at this school.

The bell jarred me from my thoughts and I made my way down the hall toward the parking lot. I heard a piano being played as I passed one of the rooms. Turning back, I listened at the door. It was open and I saw a girl with blue streaks in her hair and black clothes at the piano. Beside her was a guy in a wheel chair. He was singing. The boy's voice was so beautiful and smooth. It practically seduced you with every utterance.

_Girl im in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday_

The girl picked up right where he left off. Her voice angelic and pure with and hint of soul. Her fingers ran over the keys effortlessly as she sang.

_I know i misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow_

Together they took the chorus, their voices compelling, drawing me in. Before I realized it, I had stepped over the threshold.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

The music spoke to me. The song was one of my favorites and their voices called out to me. Without thinking I began to sing, causing them to turn and look my way.

_This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss then we make up on the way_

The boy smiled, throwing up what I called the praise hand as he rolled toward me. He took my hand once he reached me and kissed the back of it before picking up where I left off, never letting my hand go.

_I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_

The three of us sang the chorus once more and I felt hands go to my shoulders from behind and I froze. "Guys that was amazing! Have any of you thought about signing up for Glee Club?" A man asked from behind me.

I side stepped, leaving his grasp only to see none other than William Schuester smiling at me. His smile, his sweater vest and that old school way he styled his hair all came off as shady as fuck to me. The fact that he touched me made me want to run to the nearest shower and scrub the feeling of his hands off of me.

Trying to forget what I know about the man, and pretend to be a high schooler, I said, "I've signed up, I'm really excited about it."

"That's great! We're having auditions tomorrow after school. So far it's just you that's signed up. Looks like we'll be working closely together then on recruiting more members." The man grinned.

_Oh hell no! Was this fool a drug pusher and a pedophile?_ I looked at the other two students practically pleading with my eyes. I didn't want to be the only one stuck with this creeper.

As soon as he left the room I looked at the other two again. "Look, I know we don't know each other, but please save me from being a solo act. We have great chemistry and…I sorta have stage fright!" I admitted honestly.

"With a voice like yours how in the hell are you afraid? I'm Artie by the way," the boy introduced himself.

"I…I…I'm T…Tina," the Asian girl stuttered.

"Mercedes," I told them. "Please, guys?" I pouted.

"Aw hell no, you done pulled out the puppy dog pout and I can resist a sweet lady's pout. Fine, I'm in. I'll save you from pedo Will."

"Pedo Will?" I asked, confused.

"You saw him, getting all handsy with all that sexy lusciousness you're working with."

I'd have to make a note to watch out for Will's interaction with students as well. Looking at Tina, I waited for her answer. She looked at Artie and he gave a nod. "S…sure."

Giving a squeal of the delight I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I practically ran out of the building, pulling out my phone to call Sam. Once I reached my car, I hit send. Waiting anxiously until he picked up. "Officer Evans at your service, Pretty Lady."

"You're so unprofessional!" I commented. "The diva has left the stage."

"Was Elvis in the building?"

"He was and he might have a side of pedo. Kids call him Pedo Will, so I'll look out for signs."

"This case just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

"Better…that's one word for it. I think I made some friends. They gave me the Pedo info."

"Mercedes, I don't like this creep! I wanna pull you outta the case!"

"Woah. Hold up. What?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't like you being there alone with this man! They should've sent in back up!" He was so serious.

"Sam, I can handle my own. This case is important to me. Don't you dare assert your authority and pull me!" I know I was wrong for giving him so much attitude, but this case could really make my career. I didn't want to be just the wet behind the ears new girl for the rest of my life.

"Calm down, pretty girl, I just worry okay?" Sam admitted.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That's a lot of caring coming from someone I've never met."

"We've met! We've met! You don't remember?" He sounded excited by the prospect that we'd actually met each other before.

"Honestly…no."

Sam sighed. "Well, I guess next time, I'll have to make a lasting impression."

I laughed. "I guess so. I'm heading home. I'll call you in the morning."

"I like the sound of that Ms. Jones." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**Song used is Ordinary People by John Legend  
**


End file.
